At present, In Cell touch display panels have broad application prospect because no additional manufacturing process of a touch display panel is required and the In Cell touch display panel has characteristics of extremely small influences on aperture ratio and transmittance of display pixels.
Generally, in the In Cell touch display panel, a certain layer of an array substrate (for example, a common electrode layer) is multiplexed as a touch driving electrode, i.e., the common electrode layer is used as a common electrode as well as the touch driving electrode. To realize this multiplexing, the common electrode layer is required to be cut in both of a transverse direction and a longitudinal direction. In this case, the longitudinal cutting is performed along the direction of data lines, and parts of the common electrode layer corresponding to regions of data lines and sources are cut away, so that these regions cannot be shielded by the common electrode layer, which will result in a large noise in the touch display panel when display and touch are simultaneously performed. Therefore, the display and the touch can only be performed in a time-sharing manner on the whole touch display panel, so that the effects of the touch and the display are poor for the touch display panel.